The Return of Night Raid
by Esmi blood
Summary: After the Revolutionary War everything including capital city was at peace that is until the Prime Minister secret daughter took over the city to avenge her father and brother death bringing the society into chaos once more.
1. Chapter 0: Hell begin once more

When the Revolution War came to the end of the capital city all the Night Raid members were either dead or alive. Though most of them were dead after fighting for what is right for their country. Only two members of Night Raid survive to see the peace rise. The leader of Night Raid Najenda also become the ruler of the capital city and all the kingdom. While Akame travels around the whole fighting against those who try to corrupt the peace that the Revolution Army and Night Raid created.

Over the period of time, many secrets were revealed through the kingdom seem like the Minister Onest had a daughter who was like in hiding during the Revolution War. His daughter may seem innocent but she quite the opposite. Luring young boys with her charms before torturing them for her own use. Stripping their clothes off before beating them to death or ripping them to pieces for the thirst of blood. Some of the other boys were her personal sex slaves and she often rapes them as the boys were often drugged to sleep.

Maria seems an innocent name for an innocent girl but she gave the nickname Akuma no majo meaning the devil witch. Najenda risks her life to protect the kingdom with others but costs their lives. Soon now Maria has taken over not only the capital but also the entire kingdom. Many lives were at stake including young boys and girls who were taken away from that family and home. Some were sold to the empire because of the parents greediness. Nearly many innocent lives are torture every day and have a public execution.

Even with demons living among the humans many demon powers were taken away by Maria herself. Having the ability to take away powers from demons away making them weak and useless without their demonic powers. Many are sold to be human noble slaves for the rest of their life.

Many would think humans would get the worst punishment ever but is actually the demons that get them. Maria held a grudge on all demons because of her mother was murdered by one. Thousands of them were drowned in holy water or purified just one by one.

Without any rebellion armies or Night Raid, all hell shall return to the peaceful land that the previous Night Raid created. All the Imperial Arms disappear even after being destroyed during the last Revolution War. Some were hidden or taken a new master into their own hands.

Who can save all the innocent lives from Maria clutches?

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: Night Raid Returns

Chapter 1 Night Raid Return

"Kill him!" shouted a voice

The sound of bullets flying through the air as the Royal guards chased down a mysterious hooded figure. It jumped from one branch to another in a matter of seconds. The figure having to betray the entire empire is on of the worst crime in the capital. The punishment is death itself. The figure jumped once more but this twirled around using its Imperial Arms Murasame also known as the One cut kill sword. Wielding the sword in the user's hand is to be cautious of the sword since with one cut from the sword reveal a deadly poison spreading throughout the body. The wielder rises into the sky twirling around before sliding one of the guards arms off. Blood oozes from the grass or the tree leave as the guard shriek in pain. The mysterious hooded figure panted a bit as some of his blood trails down his forearm after being shot a couple of times.

The one armed guard was about to charge the hooded figure until the poison spread across his body. The marking of its poison chokes the guard to death. Leaving the other guards in fear knowing the sword is very deadly with no antidote for the cursed poison. The hooded figure charges the other guards with full speed leaving a circular blood in the air less than three seconds.

"You should be cautious of your surrounding," said the hooded figure

The cursed poison spread across all three guards leaving to died without saying any last words. The killer places his katana back inside its shield. The hood let itself fallen down revealing the wielder of Murasame. One of the empire greatest assassin in the entire Kingdom but was now labeled a traitor and is wanted dead order by Maria herself. Sesshomaru the eldest son of Lord InuTashio and Lady Izayoi. Lady Izayoi is known to be a beautiful human lady and wonderful mother for Sesshomaru and the youngest son Inuyasha.

The yokai took a deep breath before walking further into the forest. Having to stay in hiding labeling as a traitor. Not like the yokai care though since he saw the corruption of the kingdom. The thought of seeing his own kind, other yokai, and many human are being pretty like pigs instead being part of the earth. Also, the children living on the streets being sexual or physical abuse by the royal guards or a disgusting pedophile. Knowingly that he'll change the world by killing of the capital ticks before taking out empress Maria.

"You seem to be taken out those guards without any hesitation," said a voice

Drawing out Murasame at the mysterious man with four other hooded figure hiding their faces. He pulled his hood down which cause Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock. The mysterious man isn't a human man but a hanyou. A deadly hanyou that many mistaken him for being a pureblood demon. His dark blue hair resembles his black eyes. The hanyou seem to be taller than Sesshomaru by a couple of inches at least.

"Ex-General Yasahiro?" Sesshomaru question

"The one and only" the hanyou replied

"But how? Naraku kill you years ago!"

"That what I wanted everyone to believe at first. With my power, I can create clones of myself without anyone else especially Naraku knowing I'm still alive"

Yasahiro was a feared general until he learns the corruption of society and how fuck up many of his kind and humans can be. Having to fight against General Naraku years ago which lead to his "death" and defeat. During his years in hiding the ex-general gather some assassin to take out the city ticks before taking out Maria themselves. Having to find Imperial Arms and repairing some of them weren't easy since many were created from danger beast and rare metals. There were many yokai being abuse or torture every day in front of his own eyes.

He joins the revolutionary army and became the leader of an assassin group that attacks their targets at night. Night Raid the name kept it title since they were murderers but they wipe out the empire previous minister, strongest general, and emperor. Every day there was peace and harmony until Maria took over the empire and Najenda life. His Najenda, his wife, and the mother of his son that he kept as a secret during his time as a general and in hiding

Now being a leader in an assassin team needing to have ten people into the group and just needed one more person. Circling around Sesshomaru the ex-general smirk lightly before offering him his hand to the dog youkai

"Sesshomaru, are you willing to join Night Raid?" asked the boss

"Night Raid? You mean the assassin group at attack their victims at night" Sesshomaru replied

"We're much more than that young man. Night Raid is an assassin team that rid of the city ticks before taking out General Naraku and Empress Maria."

Sesshomaru took in a lot of thoughts of joining Night Raid. Those every one of them saw the corruption of the capital. Seeing many innocent lives being taken away from including their siblings. When the word "Siblings" enters inside he immediately saw Inuyasha screaming as they stab a needle filled with a pureblood inu youkai blood. The empire drug his younger brother with blood every night behind his back. Nearly murder Empress Maria and the whole empire doctors but was caught in a heated battle with Naraku.

To think that he and that monster use to be best friends until the brutal betrayal on that corrupted night. With every guard and other assassins on the look for him and a wanted poster of him every way in the city. It worth the cost knowing how cold hearted Lady Maria after seeing so many young men inside her room all chain up like dogs. It made him gag of seeing his brother and the young boys. Without any hesitation, Sesshomaru took Yasahiro hand and shook.

"I'll join to bring peace and harmony once more to our home" Sesshomaru preach

Yasahiro smiles before turning around lifting up his hood covering his face before whispering one of the assassins.

"Excellent your first mission will with Yoshi and your target will be the empire previous executor Kanna, Naraku youngest daughter"


	3. Chapter 2: Killing the daughter

_**Chapter 2: Killing the daughter**_

The two demons jumped from tree heading to the empire garden where General Naraku and his daughter would be there. Since the new play has been written by one of the famous writers also the client that pay Yoshi to do the job done. Yoshi, a raven yokai looked the picture of Kanna drew by the client himself. It only has been only three nights since he last seen the famous client in person. He exactly remembers the fear and anger in those blue eyes.

 _ **Three nights ago**_

The raven yokai waited quietly in the abandoned church in the middle of the forest. Wearing dark blue hooded cloak. Covering the tribal markings surrounded by his body and his face with short violent hard with golden shimmer his wings spreading out on the old church bench rotting slowly over the courses of years being abandon. Exhaling the smoke from his mouth after inhaling the cigarette into his mouth once more after hearing…

"Please help! Night Raid" shouted the middle age man

"What your situation?" Yoshi asks

"My five year granddaughter…...she been molested by of Lady Kanna herself….she threaten her, her family, and also me as well if we anyone about it. I want that witch gone before she molested any other girls or boys as well" the man sob

" Don't worry, that son of bitch will be put back in hell" Yoshi replied

"Thank you…..Thank you so much"

Flying high above the night sky blending in with his black feather wings. Holding the drawing picture of Kanna with her cold eyes staring right straight at him. Crushing the picture harshly into his hand with tears flying away from his golden eyes

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **Yoshi POV**

After visiting the client once more but he brought his granddaughter. Her eyes were emotionless just looking at the sky without caring where she going. The fact that witch could torture and ruin that little girl childhood. I couldn't forgive her not at all. She going to pay with her head after molesting a young child.

Until then after Kanna death, it'll be the royal guards who done the same to the young orphan living in the street. With my imperial arms Pumpkin that has been rebuilt and upgrades, this gun won't be destroyed at all. The previous owner of Pumpkin that was also part of the original Night Raid, Mine is who I admire deeply since she may look weak but deep inside Mine is deadly and strong. No matter how many injuries I'll receive but after the second Revolution War.

When my eyes laid upon Kanna smirking at the client which made my blood boil. Knowingly that her threat against the writer has caused him and his family living in fear. Loading Pumpkin with my anger but Sesshomaru held his arm before my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snap

"Stopping you from blowing our cover" he replied

"Nani?"

"Shhhh, Naraku can sense us from here"

My eyes widen in shock as I felt a deadly aura surrounding my body. My hands began trembling as the aura took my body in fear. Is this aura coming from Naraku...just how? How many humans or demons did have to kill in order to obtain that evil aura.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

I notice Yoshi body trembling in fear by Naraku demonic aura which I can't blame. For so long that use to me until I learned the truth of our society. I should've listened to Akame when I had the chance but I didn't. The only survivor of the first Revolutionary War and lived beyond the mountains after murdering Esdeath. The sound of the capital previous name just sends chills down to my spine.

Yoshi continue trembling in fear by Naraku I couldn't let him stay like that. Grabbing my bow and arrow before aiming at Kanna. As I glare at her the memories rush into my mind.

The good times I have with Naraku, Kanna,...and also Kagura. The memories of Kagura smiling an actually smile before disappearing on Fake Mount. …

"Sesshomaru...are you alright?" Yoshi asked

"I'm fine" I replied

Taking a deep breath before releasing the arrow from the fingers as its spiral through the air. Yoshi fear seems to vanish before aiming at Kanna. I notice in his eyes that he back focusing on the mission once more. I couldn't forgive Kanna knowingly she molested a five-year-old human child. Just the thought of it disgusts me. To think after all this time she no better than Naraku himself.

Soon the arrow landed between both demons before Yoshi took the shot. Pumpkin let out a strong spiritual light as it struck through Kanna head. The white haired fell backward on the grass in the pool of blood. Naraku eyes widen in shock before shaking his daughter lifeless body trying to wake her up.

 **Third POV**

The two demons rush off deeply in the forest after Yoshi murder Kanna. Jumping from trees to trees trying clear off from the royal guards from catching up to them. Stopping by a river for a quick rest with Sesshomaru laying down on the tree branches. With the memories of Kagura smiling at one last time two years ago,

Yoshi climbed onto the branches lower from Sesshomaru branches. Curiosity has gotten the better of the raven yokai after the mission. When he saw the inuyokai hesitating to shoot the arrow during the mission as he saw the sadness in Sesshomaru eyes.

"Hey Sesshomaru"

"What is it, Yoshi?"

"During the mission, you hesitated to shoot the arrow at Kanna. What were you thinking about before?"

"Memories….Just painful wonderful memories"

 **TBC**


End file.
